


Fear

by shlryn4



Series: His Reason [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahasia dibalik kemunculan sebuah pengakuan yang tersirat di dunia maya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Kau menunduk dalam diam. Kemenangan yang baru saja kalian raih mungkin hanya setitik kebahagiaan yang ada dalam hatimu. Kemenangan yang seharusnya membuatmu tersenyum lebar dan tertawa bersama mereka… nyatanya hanya membuatmu terpaku pada bangku, enggan bergerak, enggan melihat sekeliling yang entah mengapa rasanya seperti menyudutkanmu atas apa yang terjadi. Padahal kau hanya sendiri. Hanya udara yang mengelilingi tubuh berkeringat tanpa _jersey._

Mereka belum ada di sini.

“Oli…”

Pintu terbuka, kau tak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa sosok yang kini berjalan ke arahmu, “Tidak apa-apa, aku baik.” Menghela nafas, kau paham bahwa sosok itu tidak percaya perkataanmu. Semakin mendekat, hela nafas lelahnya terdengar di sisi kananmu, seiring segenggam tangan membelai lembut pundakmu.

“Aku tahu.”

Siapapun pasti tahu setelah apa yang telah disebar pada media. Setelah kau berusaha mengelak, pada akhirnya media lah yang berkuasa mengorek habis kisah hidupmu yang tidak sepantasnya dipublikasikan.

“Kau tidak mengerti…”

Kata siapa? Kau hanya tidak tahu bahwa ia _sangat_ mengerti keadaanmu kini. Betapa ia berusaha untuk mencari tahu melalui banyak media yang menjadi kenalannya dengan alibi bahwa ‘aku ini sahabatnya dan aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya!’ dengan nada meninggi. Ia marah. Marah pada media dan marah padamu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tak tahu pasti akan apa yang terjadi padamu. Sama seperti kasus awal mula tercipta _chants_ _#HeSmokeWhenHeWants_ yang ia tahu dari Aaron.

“Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bilang –“

Ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Tak boleh memaksa. Sudah cukup kau tersiksa oleh harapan yang dibebankan orang banyak padamu, ia tidak boleh menambah beban itu lagi.

Di lain pihak, kau tersenyum pilu, masih enggan menatap wajah manisnya, “ _It’s complicated,_ ” suaramu terdengar bergetar. Perlahan-lahan kau bisa merasakan sebuah tangan lain mulai merengkuhmu, memaksamu untuk bersandar di bahunya.

“Oli,” desahnya halus, hembusan nafas harum tercium olehmu, “Aku mohon…”

“ _I’m afraid to losing you,_ Lukas.”

.

“Ia melakukannya karena aku dan dia sudah lama tidak bersama –maksudku, kau tahu Delilah, bukan? Ia adalah ayahnya dan aku tahu betul bagaimana nantinya jika Delilah tahu apa yang terjadi. Otomatis, di antara kita terdapat jarak tak kasat mata -setidaknya sampai Delilah mengerti.”

.

Ia tak bicara. _Kasus yang sama_ , batinmu mengingat apa yang pernah Aaron diskusikan padamu. Tapi mereka berhasil mengatasinya. Setelah itu, mereka malah semakin dekat. Karena mereka saling mengerti dan memahami. Berbeda dengan kalian yang –sedikit lebih rumit.

“Aku pernah membaca berita yang mengatakan bahwa kau menyesal pindah dari Munchen… dan berita lain yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan dilepas pada transfer musim panas .…”

_That’s why he’s cheating?_

“Aku takut –dan Jennifer menuduhku macam-macam. Pernyataanmu bahwa kau tidak bahagia di sini pada media membuatku sulit mencari tempat bercerita. Kau tahu Mesut hanya akrab padamu dan Per. Per sendiri lebih dekat dengan Wojciech. Woj yang sering bertukar cerita dengan Aaron dan Lukasz. Aaron juga dekat dengan Theo dan Jack –tentu. Dan lain-lain. Semua melingkar dengan baik tanpa aku. Aku memilih untuk mencari alternative lain dan aku berakhir seperti… ini.”

_Wait –_ ia sempat mencerna kalimat itu berulang kali. Kapan ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak bahagia?

“Aku bahagia di Arsenal, Oli,” Dan untuk pertama kalinya kau memberanikan diri untuk menengadahkan kepalamu padanya, “Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk berkata tidak, kau tahu itu.”

Ia bisa melihat betapa terlukanya dirimu yang kini diselimuti oleh rasa takut yang amat sangat. Entah sudah berapa tetes air mata yang terjatuh dari sudut matamu, ia tak tahu, “Menyesal atau tidak pun, tidak bisa merubah kondisiku untuk kembali ke Munchen –aku tidak mau. Hatiku sudah terikat di sini.”

“Schweini –dia –“

“Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kenyataannya hanya ada kau yang ada di sini. Dia dan aku adalah musuh lapangan hijau –pengecualian untuk tim nasional. Bukan berarti aku menganggapmu sebagai –uhuk- pelarian, tapi kau melengkapiku, Oli. Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu. Salahkah aku untuk itu?”

Kau menggeleng pelan, “Tidak.”

“Aku sayang padamu, Oli. Kami mengerti dan pasti memaafkanmu.”

“Lukas,” kau menunduk lagi, kali ini untuk menyandarkan kepalamu pada bahunya, bukan untuk menangis, melainkan untuk merasakan apa yang sempat hilang dari hatimu, “Terima kasih…”

Ia tahu, satu batalyon pemain yang sengaja ia tahan untuk menunggu di luar bukanlah suatu usaha yang sia-sia, melainkan salah satu perjuangan berarti agar seorang Olivier Giroud tak lagi merasa kesepian.


End file.
